


I Just Got Payed

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, David’s cousin lives with Matteo and David, Fluff, Future Fic, Jonas is the GOAT, Laura is the best sister ever, Lots of American/English slang, M/M, Paris is very funny, She moved from America to Germany, Smut, cute boyfriends, funny moments, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Matteo doesn’t know what Paris is like, but when he meets her. Fuck, she is funny.





	1. one: Home

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be in this order. 
> 
> David’s pov  
> Paris’s pov  
> Matteo’s pov

It’s been about a week since Paris moved in here, she’s already adjusted quite nicely. She’s fluent in German, having been raised in a German household in the States. Which helps out a lot, because she will understand everything once school starts back up. Matteo has grown to love Paris, even though it’s been a week. He thinks she’s the funniest person on Planet Earth. Matteo and I are in our room, Matteo’s on his phone with me between his legs. “I deadass just pissed out of my asshole” Paris says as she walks in and plops herself down on the couch by the bed. “Was?” Matteo manages to say during his fit of laughter. 

“I just peed out of my asshole, dude” She repeats, making us laugh harder. “Oh my god, that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard” I say, wiping the tears from my eyes. “I worked at this “Italian” restaurant called Olive Garden, and I hated their food. It made me piss out of my ass, so that’s why I say that” Paris explains, “What do you mean by “Italian”?” Matteo asks, “It wasn’t like Italian food ever, because I’ve been to Italy and their food is Italian food. Olive Garden straight scammed you” 

Jonas invites us over to his place, saying and I quote—“Bring Paris, I wanna learn American slang”. So we get ready, Matteo and I just wearing shirts and sweats but Paris deciding to wear something a little different. She chooses a pair of pajama pants that rest on her hips, a crop top, and a flannel. We put on our shoes, Paris grabs her purse then we head out to the parking lot. “Let’s take my car” she says, Matteo and I looking at each other while we follow Paris. She unlocks the car, then gets in the drivers seat. “It smells like weed, Paris” Matteo comments, making her laugh. “I know, ha” She replies. She starts the car, then presses some buttons, connecting her phone to the cars Bluetooth. “Now, I listen to what I call “Hippie dippy music” and its my car, so no complaining” Paris tells us, making us laugh. 

“Are we really letting someone two years younger than us drive?” Matteo asks me, I nod. “Sadly, yes” I reply, Paris just flipping us off. “I got a 97% on my driving test, thank you very much” 

“Well damn, I got a 70-something percent” Matteo comments, making us all laugh. It’s a long drive to Jonas’ place, so I pull up the directions on my phone and place it in the cup holder for Paris to see. Something I’ve noticed is that Paris has what is called, Road Rage, she likes to honk at people and flip them off when they piss her off on the road. It’s quite funny actually. “Oh, fuck me up. I love this song” Paris exclaims, the sound of whistling filling the car. 

“Alabama, Arkansas I do love my ma and pa. Not the way that I do love you” She sings, making a sharp turn. Matteo taking a video of his holding onto the ‘Oh shit bar’ on the ceiling. Sending it to his story on Snapchat, making me laugh when I see it. We make it to Jonas’ in one piece, surprisingly. I’m not going to lie, Paris is actually a really good driver. 

“Is this Paris?” Jonas asks, Matteo and I nodding. “You must be Jonas?” She asks in German, everyone going crazy. “You know German?” They all ask, she nods. “I was raised in a German household, I spoke English in school and German at home” She explains, everyone nodding while they greeted her. We all sit down on the couches in Jonas’ living room. “So, how old are you Paris? You must be eighteen? I saw you driving” Abdi asks, he better not be trying to get with my cousin. I swear to god, “Nein, I’m sixteen. It’s legal to drive in America at that age and I had a car and the people who I had to meet with to approve my move said it was okay since I passed their driving test in the States and here” She responds, everyone shocked. “She’s dope, Digga” Jonas says, “Oh my god, I thought you said the N-word. I was about to ask—‘You got the n-word pass?’” Paris laughs out, everyone laughing as well. 

“So, what made you want to live in Germany?” Hanna asks, “Um, I just got into some stuff back home and I said ‘Fine, I’m living with David’. Packed my stuff, got approved, and moved in” She replies, everyone nodding. Not wanting to ask something that would make her uncomfortable. “Teach us some American slang!” Carlos exclaims. Paris laughs and nods, “Okay um some basics are icy, cheese, cop, on me, on god, deadass, and finna” She says, everyone confused by the words. “Okay, so icy is like ‘that watch is straight icy’ or ‘that’s hella icy’. Icy means fresh” She explains, everyone nodding in understandment. “Cheese, ‘that’s hella cheese’ it means funny. Cop is like ‘Oh, I’m finna cop his look’ it’s like copy. Finna is short for ‘I’m going to’” 

“Lastly, on me, on god, and deadass. On me is like ‘On me dude’ like same. On god is like ‘swear to god’ almost. Deadass is like ‘For real’. Oh! I forgot no cap. No cap is like no lie” She finishes. 

We all talk and have a good night, Matteo, Paris and I decide it’s time to head back home.

We all say goodbye then walk to her car, we get home then head to bed. Not before Paris yells from the bathroom—“DAVID!” Making me get out of bed, not even bothered to put my binder on. So I walk to her bathroom in shorts and Matteo’s t-shirt, her door is open. When I walk in I put my hands over my eyes. “PARIS! YOU’RE ON THE TOILET MY GOD!” I yell, hearing Matteo laugh in our bedroom. “I just started my period” She explains, knowing we have no pads or tampons in the apartment because only Matteo and I live here, I sigh. 

I tell her to stay there, and walk back to the bedroom. “Matteo, get up” I say. “Why?” He asks, sitting up. “We need to go get Paris tampons” I explain, putting my binder back on and some sweats. Matteo groans, getting up and putting on pajama pants. “Fine, lets go” He sighs. We walk into her room, “Oh god! Paris!” Matteo exclaims, walking out of the bathroom with his hands over his eyes just like I did. I laugh at his reaction, “You two are so gay, my god!” She laughs. “We’ll be right back” I yell as Matteo and I walk out the door, I drive to the nearest 24–hour convenience store and park the car. 

Matteo and I walk inside and head to the aisle that we need. Matteo looks around, confusion laced on his face as he looks at everything. “I’m gonna call her” I say, pulling out my phone. When she picks up Matteo immediately takes the phone from my hand, “Yo Paris, what size pussy you wear?” He asks, making me die of laughter. Hearing Paris do the same, “Hand the phone to David” I hear her say, Matteo does as she asks and hands me back my phone. “Okay, what do you need?” I ask, she explains to me what she needs. I walk down the aisle and pick out the ones she needs, I grab a box of tampons then the same brand of pads. Knowing she wears pads overnight and tampons during the day. 

When we get home, I walk into the bathroom, Paris still in the same position as before. “Danke! You’re a G” She replies, opening the box like it’s a box of cookies and she hasn’t eaten in two months. I leave the bathroom and head back to the bedroom. Matteo already under the covers and everything, making me laugh. I take off my binder and change back into my shorts then do the same. A few minutes later, Paris walks into our room. Changed into a Greatful Dead shirt that goes down mid-thigh and some shorts. She is about to get on our bed then stops, resting her hands on her knees for a minute. Matteo looking at her oddly. 

“It’s like fucking Niagra Falls down there, dawg” She says, making me laugh and Matteo make vomit sounds. “Hey, at least I’m not one of those girls that puts her period on her face and says ‘It’s my war paint’ cause that’s fucking NASTY” She comments, “I’m gonna vomit” Matteo says, making Paris and I laugh. “Babe, I remember when I was visiting her in the States once and she was on her period. I walked into her room and she was balling, like full on ugly crying. So I asked her what was wrong, and—“ I stopped mid-sentence from laughing so hard. “I was crying because I didn’t have any more juice for my vape” She finished, Matteo laughing with me now. 

“Jokes on you, I have three bottles of juice with me” She says, making us laugh harder. “Okay, I’m going to sleep. Night hoes” She comments, we say goodnight then head to bed. 


	2. two: I don’t know, grandpa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Paris’ first day of school.

“Get the fuck up!” David yells, shaking me out of my peaceful slumber. “Suck my fucking cock” I say, flipping him off. I turn over, seeing Matteo filming me. So I flip him off as well. “Get up” Matteo repeats, “What time is it?” I ask, shoving my head further into my pillow. “07” They respond, I groan and tell them to get out. I get ready [choosing](https://pin.it/rujsblnnmryt22) a yellow patterned dress, white socks and some white converse. I head to the bathroom, brushing my teeth then doing my makeup. I brush my hair, then put it in two low buns. I walk out of my room and head to the kitchen to take my meds. “You ready for school?” Matteo asks, taking a sip of his coffee. “I don’t know, grandpa” I respond. I’m very grumpy in the morning, and being on my ‘lady days’ doesn’t help the cause. “Oh shit, I just got fucking murked” Matteo laughs out, David laughing as well. 

They insist on following me to school, so they can say goodbye to me. I grab my purse that is doubling as my backpack, my boulder, then my set of keys. I drive to school, and park. Matteo and David parking next to me, everyone looking at me while I park. I get out of my car, lock it then talk to Matteo and David before I walk inside. “It’s like we have a kid now” Matteo comments, “Are you crying?” David asks, holding back his laughter. “Nein, I’m not crying. I’m a man” He laughs out, lighting a cigarette. Even though there’s a sign that says ‘Non-Smoking Are’. “I don’t go here, I don’t give a fuck” He says, having a teacher walk up to him and tell him he can’t smoke. “Oh, Mr. Florenzi, never thought I would see you here again” The teacher smiles, “I’m dropping her off” He sasses, I can see David tense up from the teachers presence. When the teacher leaves, he lets out a sigh.

“Well, Paris don’t be like Matteo and fail your Abi even though you cheated” David says, giving me a hug. “I won’t David” I reply. I give Matteo a hug as well then walk inside. I put my headphones in my ears then play some music. I can feel people looking at me, I guess they know I’m new. I take one earphone out as I put some stuff in my locker. I hear someone say—“Wow, an American in a German school. I wonder if they’re as stupid as everyone says”. I can feel myself get angry, Americans are not fucking stupid. I’m German-American, and I’m just a smart as everyone here. I shut my locker then walk past them, “I wonder if girls are as bitchy here as everyone says? Maybe I just found out” I say in German as I walk past them. I look over my shoulder seeing their shocked faces. 

I walk to my first class, sitting in the back. God I already want this day to be over. 

When school is over, I grab my shit from my locker then walk out of the school and to my car. As I grab my keys from my purse, someone comes up to me. “How can you drive? You’re the same age as me?” He asks, I sigh just wanting to go home. “I moved here from America, the person who approved me moving here gave me the driving test and I passed it just like in the States. So I got to bring my car here, getting to keep my lisence as well as get a German one” I explain, finding my keys and unlocking my car. “That’s cool, can you give me a ride home?” 

“Um, what’s your name?” I ask, “Jackson” He replies, I nod my head then get into my car. I hook up my phone, taking my boulder out of my bra and taking a hit. I play 2009 by Mac Miller and pull out of the parking lot. “So, who are you living with?” He asks, “My cousin David, and his boyfriend Matteo” I say. “Oh, that’s cool” he responds, I nod in agreement. He directs me on the way to his house, we have a nice conversation. “So, can I have your number?” Jackson asks. He looks like a fuck boy, only having a drawstring bag for his backpack. Wearing shorts, and a hoodie with the hood pulled up. “I’m not hitting on you, I’m gay and just you seem cool and I wouldn’t mind talking more” Jackson explains. “Ooooh, yeah yeah here” I smile, giving him my number then heading home. 

When I get home, I immediately close the door and walk back out to my car. When I unlock it and connect my phone I blast Jet Fuel by Mac Miller, having him be my favorite artist. I just heard my cousin moaning, specifically—“Fuck Matteo, right there fuck”. 

I’m fucking scarred. I drive around, windows down and blasting music. After thirty minutes of just avoiding going home, I drive back. When I walk in the rabbits are on the couch. “How was school?” Matteo asks. I can’t just act like it didn’t happen. So I blurt out, “I heard you and David having sex”. Their cheeks turn red and they look embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I came home and I heard you two–well I heard David specifically and then I left and drove around!” I cry, having a rough day at school then coming home and getting traumatized by my cousin and his boyfriend having sex, loudly might I add. “I told you!” David said, Matteo shaking his head. “Oh, sue me for wanting to have sex with my boyfriend!” He defends, “Shut up!” I say, I tell them it’s fine and I’m not mad. I’m just stressed from my first day of school. 

A little while later, well a while later I’m in bed getting ready to fall asleep when I get a text. 

_Hey! It’s jackson, just wondering if you could pick me up tomorrow?_

_Yeah! No problem, just be ready by 07:30?_

_Sounds good! See you tm!_


End file.
